Ojamajo Doremi Prototype
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: A virus that mutates anyone it infects. A boy who has lost all memory of his previous life. Military forces just waiting to take their chance. Nick must uncover the truth behind this conspiracy, and find out why the higher powers now want him dead...


A wrecked taxi can be seen lying in the streets. As the camera pans across it, we can see mysterious, eerie red tentacles wrapping around it in random spots.

A squadron of military officers walks by, seemingly unaffected by the chaos around them. One officer lets his gun drop to his side as he reaches for his radio transmitter.

"All clear."

With that, the squadron continues through the streets. As the camera pans outward, we can see a telephone pole has collapsed, it too surrounded by the strange tentacles. We can also see that this street looks absolutely destroyed. Only the buildings around the area remain standing.

The scene cuts to the top of a nearby building, where someone is overlooking the chaos. He is about fifteen years old, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He appears to be holding something in his right hand.

_My name is Nick Kelly. I'm the reason for all of this._

Nick shook his head, grimacing at the chaos below him.

_They call me a killer, a monster, a terrorist. I'm all of these things._

Nick nodded to nobody in particular before stepping off of the building's edge, dropping down to the streets below.

When Nick hits the ground, the impact creates a bit of a blast wave that knocks a few damaged cars away. When the smoke from the landing clears, we can see that Nick is, miraculously, unharmed. He looks back for a few seconds, then starts running down the streets.

A crow feeding on a mutilated body flies away as Nick rushes by. With parkour-like fluidity, Nick leaps over a car before hopping off of another, using momentum to propel himself to a higher street.

Nick continues his mad dash through the city, leaping off of a tanker truck and propelling himself off the top of a streetlight.

_Three weeks ago, someone released a lethal virus into the train station that spread through Misora like a plague. I woke up in a morgue._

Nick starts running up the side of a building, something he couldn't have done before this nightmare began. After making it to a certain altitude, Nick hops off of the windows, landing on another nearby building and continuing through the city.

_Now I hunt. I kill. I consume. I become. I'm gonna find out who did this to me... and I'm going to make them pay._

(Author's Note: Opening song is "Silly-Go-Round" by Yuuka Nanri of FictionJunction YUUKA!)

_Yume kara samete mo  
__(Even if we wake from this dream...)_

(Footage: The opening sequence begins with Nick standing on top of a ruined building, gazing down at the chaos below him.)

_Kono te wo nobasu yo  
__(I will extend my hand to you.)_

(Footage: Quick close-up of Nick, who tenses up, transforms his hands into the Claws before jumping off of the building. As the music picks up, Nick runs into the city, and the _Ojamajo Doremi Prototype_ logo appears onscreen.)

_Onaji tsuyosa de yobi au  
__(If our hearts could be called together...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen running forward across a silhouette of Nick with his Claws at the ready.)

_Kokoro ni nareru no naraba  
__(...by the same strength we share...)_

(Footage: Momoko slowly walks to the right across a silhouette of Nick slamming his Hammerfists into a tank.)

_Nanninbun no kizu demo  
__(...I will be able to...)_

(Footage: Doremi strolls to the left, confused about her surroundings, across a silhouette of Nick using his Whipfist to clear a whole street of Infected.)

_Boku wa uketomerareru yo  
__(...take everyone's wounds unto me.)_

(Footage: Saiki can be seen concentrating his dark energy across a silhouette of Nick leaping into the air, aiming his Blade towards a Gunship.)

_Mou sukoshi datte ki ga surunda  
__Kono kabe ga kuzureru  
__(If we just care about people a little bit more,  
__This wall will surely crumble...)_

(Footage: A series of Strike Teams begins to bombard the nearby area with weapons fire, killing hundreds of civilians and infected. After a bit, Nick steps out from behind a nearby truck, a grin on his face and Claws at the ready.)

_Reimei  
__(Before the dawn...)_

(Footage: Yuki reaches towards the screen, a wistful look on her face.)

_Yume kara samete mo mada minai yume no hou made  
__(Even if we wake from this dream, we really don't have a choice...)_

(Footage: Cut back to Nick, who tenses up before charging straight into the horde, cutting through anything in his way.)

_Bokura wa hitori de hashiri tsudukeru shika nainda  
__(...but to keep running alone toward the next unseen dream)_

(Footage: Nick stops his charge only to slam one of his claws into the ground and skewer a pack of Hunters with a Groundspike.)

_Korogari mayotte tsukuridasu boku no inryoku ga  
__(Even though we are lost, this gravity created between us...)_

(Footage: A missile knocks Nick off of his feet, but he quickly recovers and notices the source of the impending attack: a Blackwatch transport helicopter, unloading several dozen troopers onto the war-torn streets. General Peter Randall and Captain Robert Cross can be seen from the cockpit, glaring at Nick.)

_Itsuka kimi e  
__(...will pull me back to you someday.)_

(Footage: Nick smirks, and leaps towards the chopper, concentrating for a few seconds before unleashing a Tendril Barrage Devastator. The scene whites out upon impact, only to fade to a shot of Nick overlooking the city as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(A mystery may not be all that it seems at first glance. Oh, sure, you can put together clues, uncover suspects, and piece together motives. But there is always something sinister just beyond the edge of what you can see with your eyes.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Prototype  
_Story Created: May 5th, 2010  
Rated: M (!) (for bloody violence, intense scenes, curse words, intimate moments, and general craziness)

Summary: When a virus spreads through Misora like a plague, infecting everyone in its sights, Nick is the only one left to stop it. Having mysteriously lost all memory of his previous life, Nick must hunt down the cause of the virus and who released it, all the while trying his best to stay alive in a world that has, for some reason, turned against him...

Author's Note: Holy spit wells, is Nick actually writing an M-rated story? Yes, this is my first, and it's another completely unexpected crossover. This one combines the wonderfully cute mahou-shoujo series _Ojamajo Doremi_ with Radical Entertainment's _[PROTOTYPE]_, an AWESOME open-world video game. Completely out of left field, yes, but that's how my "author mind" works most of the time.

Author's Note 2: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer (since I know I have to put this): I don't own ANYTHING related to _Ojamajo Doremi_, and you people know that. It belongs solely to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their country. I also do not own anything related to [PROTOTYPE], developed by Radical Entertainment, which is an AWESOME GAME (though once again, I DO own a copy of the game, which I still play a lot of). There, now you can't sue me for it. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Memory in Death

**Memories. Memories that cut in and out of my consciousness. A genetic abhorrence. Blackwatch military forces taking over Misora. Specially imbued powers I'm losing control over. I realized that I had no choice but to relive my violent memories amid all this chaos and confusion. For what reason, I will never know...**

That night, a traffic jam can be seen, the military from earlier attempting to sort things out.

Cut to a nearby squadron, which is patrolling the area.

"_Do you have the suspect? Over."_

"_That's negative. We lost him a few hours ago. Over."_

"Help!"

The squad's leader spun around, noticing someone approaching.

"Freeze!" he commanded, not sure who was nearing.

A few seconds later, a young woman came tumbling out of the shadows, looking quite scared and not entirely sure where she's going.

"Help me... help me!" she cried again.

"Don't move!" one of the squad members stated, catching the delirious lady in his arms.

The squad leader steps towards where the woman came from, only to see a hideously distorted body ambling forward.

The creature notices the trooper, and lets out a gurgling, disturbing cry and rushes forward, soon joined by dozens of other distorted creatures.

The squad leader aims his gun towards the charging horde. The other troopers do the same.

"Walkers! Open up!" the leader commands, and the entire squad opens fire on the charging horde. Once they stop, all of the creatures have been killed.

One rises from the horde, but a shot to the head takes care of that.

The leader beckons to his troops. "We're clear. Move up. You, with me."

The lady continued silently crying, not noticing the two troopers slowly approaching her.

"Her, too."

The woman looked upwards, her eyes wide as one of the troopers pointed a gun at her.

A split second later, the woman was dead, having been shot in the head by the trooper.

"This sector is clean," the offending trooper stated to his fellow trooper.

"Killing helpless women, Blackwatch?"

Both troopers turned around and noticed Nick standing there, a smirk on his face.

"And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

"That's him!" the first trooper realized, both troopers aiming their weapons at Nick.

Nick just grinned in response, his hands covered by viral material similar to the red tentacles we saw in the beginning.

In a flash, Nick's hand transformed into long, extremely sharp claws.

Not wasting a single second, Nick rushed towards the troopers before they could react. Before the troopers could get their bearings, Nick attacked, thrusting his left claw forward and slicing into the first trooper's torso, causing a patch of blood to spill onto the ground. Nick did a 360 pivot, slicing the soldier in the leg with his right claw before launching him into the air with his left claw. Nick immediately leapt into the air, bringing his right claw back. When both hit the ground, Nick slashed downward, cutting the Blackwatch soldier clean in half.

The second trooper attempted to charge Nick, but he easily caught the trooper with his left claw, digging the blades into the trooper's head and causing more blood to spill before tossing him aside.

Another nearby trooper opened fire on Nick, but he blocked the strike by transforming his left hand into a hair-splitting blade as long as his arm.

Before the soldier could attempt to escape, Nick rushed towards him, jumping off of a car and coming down from the air with a deadly downward slash that cleaved the trooper in half.

Nick stepped through the bloody mess until he heard a whistling sound. He barely had enough time to turn around before a grenade slammed into the ground in front of him, the explosion blowing him back.

When the smoke from the blast cleared, Nick was seemingly nowhere to be seen. A hand can be seen sticking out of the dust cloud left behind by the surprise attack.

The trooper who fired notices this and rushes over to help his fallen comrade.

When the fallen trooper stands up, he puts his hand on his fellow trooper's shoulder to address him.

"Where's your commanding officer?"

"Sir, he's in the town square. I'll call for trans-- UGH!"

As this happened, extremely sharp blades pierced through the second trooper's body, revealing that the first trooper is, in reality, Nick in disguise.

"That won't be necessary."

After a few seconds, Nick tossed the wounded trooper aside, reverting to his normal self. With the information he needed, Nick walked away as the sun began to rise, revealing the chaos that had already consumed the city.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Down in the streets, Nick decided to make his presence known by landing in front of a squadron of Blackwatch troopers.

Nick quickly flexed his muscles, ready for some action.

"There he is, men!" the troop's leader commanded, and everyone present began opening fire on Nick.

The viral material protecting him absorbed most of the shots, and Nick dodges the shots he couldn't absorb with a few well-timed rolls.

After this, Nick wasted no time in getting to work, dispatching the soldiers with some powerful martial arts attacks. Once that troop was disposed of, Nick began to sprint through the madness, getting closer to his objective step by step.

Nick hopped up to a nearby building and looked down as the Infected began their rampage. All over the square, it was complete insanity as Infected tore through their prey, ripping bodies apart, destroying organs, everything they could to fulfill their animalistic instincts.

Nick growled as he watched two lesser Infected tearing a corpse in half. "They took everything from me. They're responsible."

Nick crossed his hands over his chest, concentrating to summon his abilities.

"And they'll pay!"

Nick transformed his hands into claws, then leapt into the air, aiming towards one of the Blackwatch troopers, who was still occupied by repelling the Infected.

Reacting quickly, Nick aimed a flying kick straight for the trooper. By the time he realized what had happened, it was too late; Nick slammed the trooper into the ground and dragged him across the street before picking him up and throwing him straight into a horde of Infected.

"Incoming! ZEUS is in barn!" one of the other troopers shouted, and all of his fellow soldiers grouped together, all aiming their guns at Nick.

Nick simply smirked. "Bad mistake, guys."

With lightning speed, Nick slammed his right claw into the ground, focusing his biomass to travel under the group of soldiers, where it erupted into a gigantic cluster of spikes that slaughtered all of the troopers in one fell stroke.

Their dismembered limbs and organs fell to the ground in random spots, but Nick had more important things to deal with, so he rushed down the streets again, still cutting through the opposition.

"_This is Eagle One. We have spotted target. Send in the crushers."_

After that call, three immense Blackwatch APC tanks rolled down the nearby streets, all training their weapons on Nick.

Nick just crossed his arms over his chest again, concentrating his powers.

After about a second, Nick dropped to his knees, punching the ground with his claw hands. When they made contact with the ground, his hands became rough, rugged, and diamond-hard.

Nick barely dodged an incoming tank shell, then rushed over to the offending APC.

Not wanting to give Blackwatch any sort of advantage, Nick slammed his Hammerfists into the tank, punching a gigantic hole in it and causing it to explode on the spot.

Discarding what was left, Nick moved on to the next tank, where he could see the pilot looking for something. He then saw Nick and went into a panic.

Nick hopped up to the top of the tank, surprisingly fast when considering how heavy the Hammerfists were, and set his sights on the trooper.

"Wha... what the fu..."

"Surprise."

Nick brought one of his fists back, then swung it in an arc, slamming down and crushing the trooper's head in. Nick shook off some of the bloody mess and slammed his other fist into the APC itself, crushing it instantly.

Nick hopped off of the destroyed tank and leaped towards the only one that remained. He quickly propelled himself at the turret, grabbing it and using his Hammerfist-enhanced strength to hurl the APC straight into a nearby building, where it exploded on impact.

Just as Nick was about to ponder his next move, he heard a bunch of gurgled roars.

Tensing up, Nick watched as a bunch of Hunters clambered into the scene, and suddenly, full-on chaos erupted in the streets of Misora as Hunter after Hunter came into play, and the city quickly became a bloody free-for-all.

Deciding to nullify the Hunters and ask questions later, Nick concentrated again, this time letting his left hand revert to normal while his right arm turned into the gigantic blade we saw earlier.

Just as a Hunter charged for him, Nick struck, easily cleaving the Hunter in half. A few more aimed for Nick, but all of them met a quick end by Nick's blade.

After a few minutes of wading through the chaos and insanity, Nick noticed someone on the street where he'd just been not too long ago. A closer look and Nick realized that it was one of Blackwatch's many commanders.

"Ground team, send in the strike squad."

In response to this, two helicopters flew in from nearby, and five more APCs trundled through the streets.

"_Strike team to Zebra bridge. Ground team, set up smoke, over."_

Nick smirked. "There's my target."

Returning his body to normal, Nick rushed towards the commander, using his agility to hop across downed tanker trucks so fast that the commander didn't even see him coming.

In one swift move, Nick swiped the commander into his waiting grip.

"You're mine."

And with that, Nick slammed the commander into the ground and proceeded to beat the living hell out of him, blood flying everywhere until Nick eventually absorbed him.

That excess biomass began to converge all over Nick's body.

"Time to end this."

Nick threw his arms outwards, and thousands of tendrils, similar to the ones seen before, erupted from his body, fanning out and piercing through everything in range. When the tendrils retracted, everything that had been struck by the attack either exploded or was dismembered violently.

Once the scene was calm, Nick looked around, suddenly realizing that he had somewhere to be.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick landed gracefully on the top of the building, where his mysterious ally had been waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long. Had to make sure of a few things," Nick answered.

"We have less than an hour. What's next?"

Nick looked down. "The last person responsible for all of this... dies tonight."

A helicopter flew nearby, unnoticed by the two.

"If we make it out of here. You think you're ready?"

Nick looked back at his cohort, then smiled.

"I was made for this."

(Author's Note: Ending song is "why, or why not" by Rekka Katakiri!)

(Footage: As the sequence begins, Nick can be seen sitting down on a bench, looking up into the morning sky.)

_To get my happiness I had done everything..._

(Footage: Nick stands up and starts walking off-screen. Doremi pops up a second later, looking a little confused.)

_...but had done nothing to be blamed and accused of..._

(Footage: Nick takes a look at the nearby buildings. Between them, on a basketball court, Aiko can be seen practicing. Nick smiles and goes on his way.)

_The sound of footsteps became louder every day..._

(Footage: Nick stops in front of a building. Looking up, he smiles and proceeds to run up the side of it.)

_Then I noticed the fact there was no time..._

(Footage: After a few seconds of wall-running, Nick leaps off to the right, landing with parkour-like fluidity onto another building close by.)

_I was a believer in life to be myself always..._

(Footage: Nick looks around for a few seconds, then leaps into the air and begins gliding through the sky. Hazuki appears afterwards, looking at the spot where Nick used to be.)

_...and was asking whether I would be alive..._

(Footage: Nick lands in the town square, not caring that some of the people noticed his flight. Nick just scoffs and walks away. A rather sad Onpu steps out from the crowd, murmuring "I'm sorry".)

_Give me a reason why not to adapt in this way_

(Footage: Nick suddenly notices something far away, and starts sprinting towards what he saw.)

_...or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins..._

(Footage: Nick, easily realizing who he just saw, doubles his sprinting speed, hoping to catch up quickly.)

_Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much..._

(Footage: Nick hops over a dormant Blackwatch APC, a two-foot tall stone block, and a transport truck, all without missing a step or slowing down.)

_...maybe I overlooked something fatal for me._

(Footage: Cut to the other side of the street, where Yuki is waiting. She sees Nick approaching and smiles, opening her arms. Not a second later, Nick appears onscreen and throws himself into Yuki's arms, the two of them hugging each other tightly. They stay like this as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: Unexpected Family

We now go back to eighteen days earlier, just as the madness began. Nick, who has lost all memory of his previous life, and his powers only beginning to awaken, must track down his sister, the only family he has left, while trying to find the reason why GENTEK is after him and why Blackwatch wants him dead...


End file.
